


In our Home, together

by Sildurin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Glasses kink, Happy Ending, M/M, Pilot Shiro (Voltron), Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Teacher Adam, Top Adam, a little bit angst, doctor visit, just the two loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: Shiro has an appointment in the hospital and Adam accompanies him. After returning they enjoy their evening together.





	In our Home, together

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to cuddle and sleep in bed but, uhm, oops? The beginning got longer than expected, haha.

It was just past 3pm when Shiro heard the door being unlocked, pushed open and closed again. He set down the mug of tea he had made while he was waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

He listened to Adam getting rid of his Garrison garments which were mostly consistent of heavy boots and the grey-orange coat.

"Hey, Shiro," he finally said as he came in.

Shiro turned his head and smiled. "Welcome home," he said. "We still have a little bit of time before we need to go. Wanna have some tea?"

Adam frowned as he thought about it. "I'm fine," he said. He sat down next to Shiro and leaned closer to kiss him.

"How was your day?" Shiro asked. They both had started working at the Garrison after the graduation some years ago. Adam was a teacher, holding lectures about aerodynamics and mechanics while being in the pilot squad, while Shiro was a pilot and managed the education of new cadets.

"It was okay." Adam shrugged. He took off his glasses and wiped over his face. He seemed tired. "Some dumb questions from the new cadets but they'll get there eventually."

Shiro chuckled. "Everybody is curious in the beginning. Nobody was born a genius, Adam."

"I know, I know. Neither were we, right?" Adam had a smug grin on his lips.

Shiro boxed him in the side.

"Ow, Shiro!"

Shiro laughed. "But you're right! We were a little bit dumb. Young and dumb."

"We still are."

They fell silent. Shiro noticed that Adam glanced down on his arm which contained this disease he couldn't get rid of. Shiro bit his lip and frowned, covering his right arm with his left.

"I'm sorry that you had to shift your schedule just to come with me to the doctor," he said quietly.

"Shiro, no." Adam turned around and took Shiro's face in both hands. "We'll go there together, I promised, didn't I? And I _want_ to go with you. This is important and who knows, maybe there is something new we didn't know of so far." He smiled and leaned forwards to press another kiss on Shiro's lips. "And don't be sorry, Shiro. I would always shift my work to be able to be with you."

Shiro nodded slowly. He still felt something hot in his eyes and wiped over them. "Was it okay to change? What about your substitute?"

"It's totally fine. We can change another time again." Adam shrugged. He looked down on himself. "I should change into something else. Are you done already?"

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, I just need my hospital card."

"Okay. I'll go and get ready myself."

Adam disappeared into the corridor leading to their shared bedroom and Shiro let out a small sigh. He had felt guilty all day since Adam had wanted to come along but of course this appointment was in the middle of the afternoon were classes were being held. And even Shiro had to shift his flight mode tests to the next day himself. It would've been easier if Adam had to pilot today since this could've been moved to a later time. But since itwas Tuesday it was a lecture day and Shiro knew, he really did, that his boyfriend wanted to come with him.

He got up and went over to the small shelf where they stored documents and a wallet with all kinds of cards, containing Adam's and his hospital card. He took his out and put the rest back. Shiro smiled when his eyes gazed over the picture above the board. It showed both of them, wearing their flight suits. Adam had his arm around Shiro's shoulder and Shiro carried his helmet. It was his favourite picture since both of them were grinning widely. It had been their very first official flight day for the Garrison.

As he listened to Adam rummaging through their wardrobe, Shiro got his coat and boots and when he was almost done, Adam returned.

"Alright," he said, gave Shiro an encouraging smile before he got his shoes on as well.

They left together, fingers intertwined. While they walked down the road to the _subcon_, an automated train system, Shiro felt his boyfriend's thumb stroking over the back of his hand to relax his tense muscles.

It was only a short ride to the center of the city where the hospital was located. They made their way to the reception and finally the waiting room.

Shiro disliked hospitals. He had needed to come here since an early age and whenever he smelled the scent of disinfect or listened to some yelling sounds reviberating through those white and long corridors, his heart squeezed and his mind switched to an anxious mode. If he could he would run outside and never stop, the only need was getting away out something heavy was always pulling him back.

But Adam kept him grounded. He never let go of him and kept stroking his hand while they were waiting for their number to show up on the monitor above some patients seats.

Shiro closed his eyes and tried to stabilise his breath. He wasn't calm. He would never be able to feel entirely calm in a hospital without the fear of hearing another diagnosis which would turn his world into a much darker place.

"Shiro?"

He openend his eyes and looked over to the monitor, but their number hadn't showed up yet. So he looked at Adam. "Hm?" He asked quietly, not daring to speak aloud.

"Would you like something to drink or eat? I've got a chocolate bar with me." Adam petted the pockets of his opened coat.

"I'm fine," Shiro managed to respond. "You can get a coffee or something." He threw a glance to the small cafe on the opposite wall of the reception.

"I'll stay with you, Shiro." Adam smiled and took a firmer grip of his hand.

And thus they waited together. They waited for around fifteen minutes when the right number finally showed up. In a closeby room the doctor whom Shiro knew too well already waited for them and they discussed the latest test results. They weren't bad but not entirely good either.

In the end the doctor smiled apologetically and shook Shiro's hand, the good one. Shiro smiled shyly but he bit his lip, unable to say anything at all.

The way back home was in a daze. They sat together on the dark green seats of the _subcon_ and Shiro stared through the window into the distant desert, thinking about nothingness and sand.

When they walked the path back to their house, the streets were empty. Most of the people would be home already and prepare dinner. The delicious smell of fried potatoes amixed with something sweet lingered in the air which made their stomachs rumble. Though Shiro wasn't really hungry.

He glanced up to Adam and back on the path. But Adam had noticed it.

"You okay? We'll be home soon and we can make something nice for dinner, yeah?" Adam smiled fondly.

"Yeah, sounds good." Even Shiro thought that his voice sounded pale. He had started feeling queasy after leaving the hospital. There hadn't been anything new or anything better. And there never would. But he appreciated his boyfriend's care. "Th-thank you."

"Hm?" Adam looked at him surprised.

"For coming with me. Thank you for this."

Adam frowned but smiled. He stopped and turned so that he stood in front of Shiro. He let go of Shiro's hand but only to grab both of his shoulders and place their temples against each other.

"Shiro," he murmured, his face suddenly close. "I would always come with you, you know that." His voice was low and a bit rough, as if he wanted to explain this again but yet with other words.

Shiro nodded. He knew that he wasn't scolded but he felt even more guilty since Adam had the need to explain himself.

"Don't be."

"Huh?" Shiro frowned.

"Don't be sorry about this. You have this… kind of thing and we can't change it. We gonna live with this and make the best out of it. And if it means I have to teach less lectures or pilot less hours, I would always accompany you." Adam's face was serious and there was a small brow beneath his eyes, showing his worry.

"I know," Shiro sighed. "But I still feel bad about it."

"It's not that you tell me to come along."

"But sometimes I do."

"And you should. And even if you won't say anything, I would still ask if I can come with you. It's important, for both of us. I want you to know that I love you and I don't care how many hours more we'll sit in the hospital or the _subcon_ or wherever. I will be there."

"Alright." Shiro nodded. He couldn't get rid of his worries entirely but he felt a little bit lighter.

"You'll feel better after a meal, I promise." Adam winked a his lips curled into a soft smile.

Shiro chuckled even though his throat felt as if he hadn't drunk anyting for a couple of weeks.

"Okay," he said. He looked into the familiar brown colour of his boyfriend's eyes though his gaze dropped down to his lips for a second before returning.

Adam's eyes sparkled since he had read Shiro's mind. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Shiro's lips, soft and wet.

Shiro hummed in appreciation and kept in mind to continue later when they weren't on the middle of a public street.

"Let's go home," he said and Adam nodded with a warm smile.

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


When they reached home and got out of their boots and coats, Adam was the first in the kitchen. He heated the oven and prepared some potatoes and vegetables they wanted to scallop with cheese in the stove.

Shiro listened to Adam's small hums and broken parts of songs he remembered while cutting the potatoes. Meanwhile, Shiro got out the plates and set the table ready.

They didn't discuss about the hospital visit anymore and Shiro felt relieved about it. He thought about his disease and the treatments and tests and doctor's words too often in general. And sometimes Adam needed all his force to move his thoughts to something brighter.

While waiting for the oven to finish the last step of their dinner, Shiro made some tea and they talked a little bit while watching the sky turning darker. Shiro spoke about the new cadets who had started this term and the flight mode he was currently testing so that the cadets would be able to fly a bit realistically, even though it was still a simulator.

When the gratin was finally done, they sat down next to the window, started eating while having some more tea.

Shiro wanted to know about Adam's day and thus his boyfriend explained the change of his lectures's contents and that the overall schedule should be rearranged very soon. His training for the fighter pilot exam was still tough but his exam was already next month so he had to give his best.

After they had finished dinner, cleaned the dishes and the kitchen, they moved to the living room and settled on the couch. Adam switched on some movie on the lite-screen and pulled Shiro closer to his side. Shiro enjoyed the warmth spreading over to him so he looped his arm around his boyfriend's waist and pressed his face into his shoulder.

They followed the movie quite well. That was until Adam decided it was time to kiss Shiro's head and cheek. One thing lead to another as Shiro felt the deep urge to be as close as possible to someone rising within him. Their hug turned into cuddles and kisses. And when those became heated, deep and long, they moved to their bedroom.

They nearly stumbled above each other while they didn't let go, clinging to the other as if they would be the saving anchor in the beginning of night.

Shiro pulled at Adam's sweatshirt and pants while trying to get out of his own clothes at the same time. He struggled a bit and Adam helped him as he was stuck somewhere between his sleeves at some point. When they finally collapsed on their bed, still giggling and hard breathing already, they were naked.

"That took way too long," Adam sighed and Shiro nodded.

Shiro sat himself up on his elbow and laid his other hand on Adam's stomach, caressing the toned skin and abs, which was well formed due to the constant visits of the Garrison's training room.

"Thank you," Shiro sighed and leaned forward to kiss Adam softly.

"One more?" Adam grinned.

"Well, I can't thank you enough, so.."

"A kiss, Shiro. One more, please."

"Oh." Shiro felt himself blushing and laughed. "Sure."

They kissed again, this time much longer, brushing away all worries and dark thoughts. Adam cupped Shiro's face with his left hand and stroke through short black hair and over his cheek. While he licked over Shiro's lower lip until he could slid his tongue inside, his hand went lower. He slid his fingers over Shiro's throat, neck, shoulder, and arm and alongside his side to his back, pressing him closer. And Shiro leaned forward, to create less space between their exposed chests.

"Adam." Shiro had halfly spoken into their kiss.

"Hm?"

Shiro lifted his head a bit before tipping with one finger against Adam's glasses. "Can you take them off?"

"Sure, just wait a..."

"But slowly."

Adam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know, like… take off your glasses slowly and then you, uhm, should look at me."

Adam chuckled. "I'd always look at you, Shiro."

"Yeah, but." Shiro felt himself blushing as he tapped his fingers nervously against Adam's collarbone. "I-I wa-want to, um,.. Take them off slowly and give me a look."

"Which look?" Adam grabbed Shiro's shoulder firmly, soothing him while running his hand up and down as he watched his boyfriend curiously.

"The one you always give me when you…. Want to do it."

"I have a look?"

Shiro burried his face into Adam's shoulder. "Yeah," he sighed into the warm skin. "Just, do what you always do. But take off your glasses."

"Slowly?"

Shiro nodded.

"Okay, I'll try."

Shiro lifted his head again. "Really?"

"Yeah, well." Adam shrugged. "I always take off my glasses so… That's a given. I just need to change the pace and..."

"Oh, just do it already!" Shiro's face was certainly red as a tomato, but he was excited to see his plan being realised.

Adam giggled. "Okay, lay down on your back."

They arranged themselves. Shiro laid himself in the middle of the bed and watched how Adam placed his own legs left and right of Shiro's middle. He still kneeled while watching down on his boyfriend. The light was dim and so there wasn't every detail exposed. But Shiro could see in the the moon's light the contour of muscles, arms and legs, and Adam's face, watching him with a fond smile.

Adam took his glasses with two fingers and pulled them slightly to the front so that they wouldn't bent. Then his eyes changed, got darker and more lustrous, before pulling off his glasses in a slow motion while staring down on Shiro.

And Shiro couldn't let go of this glance which was only directed onto him. He felt his cock reacting pleasingly while warmth pooled in his lap.

Adam placed his glasses on the side board and leaned down to kiss Shiro lightly. He moved on to his cheek, throat, licked over his Adam's apple and sucked the thin skin over his collarbone before going lower.

Shiro sighed and his breath hitched when he felt Adam sucking on his left nipple while teasing the other with his hand. Shiro burried his fingers in Adam's hair to keep him closer. With the other he reached down to touch the tip of Adam's growing length leaking drops of precum on his stomach where it mixed with his own.

Adam moved lower, stroking Shiro's sides and kneaded his muscles slightly. Finally, he settled beneath Shiro's thighs, took the thick growing length in one hand and covered the tip with his mouth.

Shiro breathed in sharply, feeling arousal running through his veins and pumping into his lower area. Adam sucked and licked his cock, took most of it in his mouth while his tongue played with the vein running along the underside of Shiro's dick.

Shiro watched him with half lidded eyes, noticing the twitch of Adam's cock. Shiro swallowed and reached out for the sideboard, fetching the lube they had stored there. He dropped it on the mattress close to Adam just before his boyfriend concentrated on his tip again.

"A-Adam! A-Ah!" Shiro squirmed and reached out to push the man away. "Not yet, wanna.. have you in me."

Adam wiped over his mouth with one hand, his smile smug and eyes dark. "Sure," he whispered and Shiro gulped at the undertone. He watched how Adam got the lube and poured some of it on his fingers before settling between his thighs again, pressing one finger against Shiro's rim of muscles. He teased it a bit by encircling it slowly, making Shiro squirm under his touch, before finally pushing in. While he stroke Shiro's dick lazily with one hand, he thrusted into his hole with his other hand, stretching the muscles. Soon he added a second and a third finger and when Shiro breathed out that he was ready, Adam withdrew them.

Shiro let out a small whine as he felt empty all of a sudden. His hole clenched around nothing, waiting for more. With hungry and impatient eyes he watched Adam getting a condom and pulling it over his member. When he was finally prepared, Shiro opened his legs more, demanding silent access.

Adam chuckled in a dangerous low sound. He alligned with Shiro and slowly pressed inside, giving Shiro time to adjust. When he finally bottomed out, Shiro let out a moan which had been stuck in his throat since the very beginning. He let his head fall back onto the sheet and purely enjoyed the hot length pressing inside, rubbing him in places he couldn't reach on his own.

Adam had started to slowly move inside and out again. He stabelised himself with one hand, placed next to Shiro's side. The other kept Shiro's hips in position while his hips snapped forth and back, getting into a steady rhythm. His face was concentrated but Shiro loved watching his boyfriend doing him.

Once in a while Adam would reach out to pinch Shiro's nipple or simply stroke over his stomach and sides. Adam moaned softly, his brown eyes darker than usually, showing his concentration but also the joy.

When Shiro's moans got louder, Adam increased the pace and stroke Shiro's dick alongside his thrusts. Shiro jerked and gasped as Adam's dick began to hit his prostate again and again, making his dick twitch and leak on himself. The gathered heat in his groin reached it's peak and he came over Adam's hand and his own stomach.

Everything was in a daze, as Shiro tried to catch his breath. Adam's sigh filled the room, alongisde Shiro's wheezes, as he reached the climax himself. Shiro didn't noticed that Adam had gotten soft and pulled out already. But he did feel how Adam dropped himself next to him, pressing his wet face against his shoulder.

Both of them catched their breath, their heavy gasps and rushed vibrational sounds of their hearts filled the room. Shiro tilted his head and pressed his nose against Adam's cheek.

"Love you," he managed to say.

"Me too." Adam smiled softly, before raising himself enough to loop an arm around Shiro, pulling him into a hug. "Gotta clean you up."

"Later," Shiro murmured, enjoying this warmth and closeness too much as to dare to move right now.

Adam simply nodded and kissed Shiro's head once more, before caressing his sweaty hair and cheeks.

After a break they would get up and clean themselves in the bathroom. They would change the bedsheets, get something to drink and brush their teeth together in front of the broad mirror.

But for now, they fell asleep in the other's arm, bathed in dim moonlight and exchanging satistifed sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments (so much :D )!
> 
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)   
[twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)   



End file.
